During The Storm
by SinAngel9
Summary: One day during her stay at the Kou palace, Hisaki decides to stay outside as negotiations go on inside. After falling asleep, Judal decides to join her, and they're caught in the storm brewing all day. Heading inside, Judal lends her his clothes, and things unfold.


**During The Storm**

_One-Shot_

Sin: Welp, here's another lemon! This one's for the stunning Judal!~ I'm thinking of an Aladdin or Kouha!~ Also if you can't take detailed lemons, or lemons at all, please do not read.

Judal: *Smirls* Who could resist my sexiness?

Sin: *shrugs* Some people?

Judal: *Glares* You were suppose to say no one. *Looks to reader* The annoying woman doesn't own me or Magi!

Sin: *Tears up* Yea, I know I don't... *Waves sadly* Please Read and Review!

* * *

The day was pretty dark and cloudy out, as a young woman lay flat on the ground starring at the overcast sky. She let's out a soft yawn, her sapphire eyes fluttering closed, as a soft breeze ruffles her clothes. Her hands were beneath her golden brown braid, as a pillow while she slowly began to fall asleep under the dark sky. Currently she was visiting the Kou Empire with her companions made up of a pair of sisters, a reckless king, and his 2 subordinates. Negotiation like things often annoyed her, which is how she ended up outside under the evening sky.

The whole time she lays there relaxed, the young woman can feel a pair of red eyes boring into her. Why was he out here bothering her, when he could be inside with his crush? Did he have something on her or something? Gosh were those boring eyes annoying her though. The brunette knew they lead to an attractive male, with lovely long ebony hair that was pulled into a braided segmented ponytail. Hisaki also knew he wore a rather revealing outfit consisting of an ankle length Indian leg dress, a white Indian Chunnari around his neck and a black short sleeved Choli that exposed his midriff. On his neck he wore a gold bangle necklace with a red gem in the center, while his arms adorned a pair of wrist to elbow gold bangles as well. He was a rather tall male, standing at nearly 5'7" with a leanly muscled frame. His bright red eyes were enhanced by some purple eye shadow that faded in towards the nasal area.

Surprisingly though, she felt protected by the male. Though she was curious what he was protecting her from. They'd been here for nearly a month, and Hisaki would often find him nearby. He wasn't near her in a manner of either curiosity or protectiveness, though she had a feeling he didn't even realize it. She wondered if it was bad that she wanted to kiss him, yet refused herself. The brunette instead reacted normally around him, as she would others, though she'd noticed from some looks Nisha had thrown her, she wasn't doing an excellent job of hiding her growing crush.

After a while of pondering, with her eyes closed, Hisaki relaxed into sleep. It showed in her breathing, and how she rolls onto her side, hands beneath her head as a pillow. A soft sigh left her lips, as Judal jumped down to watch her up close. His hand traces over her cheek, as he holds her cheek and leans in to lightly brush his lips over hers. He growls, and bites her lip in anger. Why did he feel gentle towards her? It made no sense! Sighing, the male laid down next to her, watching her peaceful face. He pulls her close, making her use his chest as a pillow, as his arms wrap around her shoulders and waist. She was slim, yet lean and sinewy beneath her hiding and confining clothing. It surprised him they didn't actually hurt her. After a while of staring, Judal falls asleep with her protectively in his arms.

They lay there asleep for a few hours, as the storm clouds steadily gather overhead. Not paying much attention people pass them, leaving them outside as the day carries on. When it first start to rain on them, they snuggle closer in their sleep, not realizing what's going on. However, when it starts to pour, the rain comes down hard and heavy soaking the tow, as they wake up. Hisaki awakens with a yelp, as a few of the drops sting when they hit her, and Judal just groans in annoyance. The two look at each other, before lunging inside moving as if one. When they get inside, she follows him to his room.

Now at his room, her eyes flicker over to meet his, before she burst out laughing. Judal shakes his head, starting to strip out of his soaked clothing, while watching her act stupid, "You going to stay in those clothes and get sick?"

Hisaki looks up at him, grinning, "Yea, yea, I'll start stripping after you get me something to wear." Her arms cross under her bound chest in amusement.

Judal rolls his red eyes, standing there in the nude as he dries off then pulls on a pair of shorts. Looking in his closet, he pulls out a set of his regular clothes handing them to the brunette, "Here, these should be sufficient until we can get you, your clothing."

Hisaki smiles gently, kissing his cheek instinctively, "Thank you Judal." Turning around, she begins to strip, exposing smooth yet lightly golden tanned skin. Judal sucks in a silent breath, eyeing her exposed back. Why was that getting him excited? Jeez, it wasn't like he was an inexperienced brat like Aladdin, no he had plenty experience, and with some of the finest women. Yet here he was acting like a tiny youth about to have his first time, when it likely wasn't going to happen at all with the way she usually behaved.

The brunette's face is a bright red, as he watches her strip. She could feel the intensity of his gaze, as her bottoms drop and she steps out of them. Left in only her chest bind and underwear, she twitches a bit while getting his clothes ready to put on. Her eyes flicker back to his, as she faces him from the side, "W-would you step out or turn around? Th-this is rather embarrassing."

Judal sighs in exasperation, "Seriously? Fine," His hands fly up, as she gives him a look. Turning he walks outside, and leans against the door so she can finish changing. Her eyes stray to the door, as she removes her underclothes. Quickly she puts on his bottoms, that barely fit over her curvy rear, making her look like she's wearing a skirt. After that she puts on the Choli to find it doesn't cover her full breast, but rather half of them. Flushing a bright red, she works the material so her breast are practically popping out the top. Finishing up she pulls on the Chunnari, to cover up her expose cleavage.

Opening the door, she steps out to look up at him, "O-okay I'm done." Judal turns to say alright, when he sees her curves for once in full view as she blushes, trying to hide it. The ebony haired male, covers his face as it heats up having not expected it. Quickly he pulls the woman into his room, closing and locking the door before throwing her onto his bed. Hisaki yelps, flinching from the landing, before looking up at him in alarm, "W-what was that for? Did I do something wrong?"

He smirks, lips curling up in a smirk, as he leans down over her, "Wearing my clothes almost better than me." His hand hovers over her, before his finger lightly runs under the hem of his choli. Judal's mouth dips down to bite her bottom lip, "I'll just have to remove them, because no one should look better than me."

"Wh-what?" Hisaki asks, head spinning from how close he is. Her face is flushed, feeling his hand against her bare skin. She wiggles underneath him, her body heating up at his touch. Looking away, her legs press together as a strange feeling begins to tickle her stomach. Panting, her eyes close when his hand flattens against her stomach, before snaking under the Choli, and grabbing her left breast, to run a finger over nipple playing wit it.

He grins at her reaction, amused by the way her legs wiggle together, "But maybe I should have my fun first."

Hisaki's eyes fly open, as he says this, "Wai- No! D-don't say and do weird things!" Her arms weakly try to push him off of her, as he grips her breast hard.

Judal smirks, before nipping her lip again. He then runs his tongue over her lip, before kissing her, then leaning back to respond cockily, "I don't believe you have a choice, with how you're body's reacting. It's like you've been waiting for this," He purrs, knowing she's attracted to him, contrary to her actions, as her body told the truth right away. He leans back down to kiss her, before biting her lip so she'll gasp. Taking the chance, his tongue delves in to explore her mouth. She moans, feeling his other hand joins in on fondling her breast. Hisaki's fingers dig into the mattress, as her eyes close again, panting

Her tongue delves into his mouth, exploring back, as it occasionally wraps around his, licking it. Her fingers dig into his back, as her chest arches into his palms. Judal chuckles in amusement, at how dizzy she looks trembling beneath him. He smirks, leaning back away from her, "So you really do like me? Otherwise I'm sure you'd have actually tried to get me off." His head tilts, grinning now, "Shall we remove those clothes now?"

Head spinning, Hisaki can't think of the proper response. She whimpers, "I-I um... I, maybe?" That's when she feels his hand leave her, making her feel cold until he lifts her to remove the Chunnari and Choli. Chest bare, her face heats up more as her arms try to cover it from his sight, "Do-don't look!"

Judal chuckles, grabbing her hands by the wrists to pin them above her on the bed. He was going to enjoy taking advantage of her body. His head dips low, taking a perky light pink-brown nipple into his mouth. He bites it, before sucking on it at the same time. Hisaki moans and mewls, mouth collecting saliva as he suckles and bites one nipple, as his fingers roll the other bud between them. The feeling in the pit of her stomach begins to grow, driving her crazy, as her hips arch into the air against her will. Catching this, the male's hand trails down, to rub her threw his Indian Leg Dress.

Hisaki's eyes open as her fingers dig into his scalp, "Ah! Ju-Judal!" Her hips wiggle, as her body tries to get something she's unsure of. He smirks against her breast, as his other hand joins in to remove the bottoms. Fully stripped, she lays there as Judal leans back to eye the sight.

He smirks, licking his lips, red eyes dancing over her image, "I'm going to devour you." With that, his mouth goes back down, to kiss, bite and suck on her neck, breasts, and a trail leading down the center of her belly to her vagina. (However, he only leaves hickeys marking his territory along her neck and collarbones.) There he begins to taste her wetness, as his tongue delves into the tight cavern. He moans realizing, amused, that he was her first, he kinda expected it though with how she behaved around men usually. His tongue travels up to wrap around her clitoris, and play with it. Opening his mouth around her heat, he sucks on it while flicking his tongue over her clitoris repeatedly. He watches as her body shudders under him, his hands reaching up to play with her breast.

Hisaki moans, her body reacting against her will, as she pants. Her body arches towards his face, fingers digging into his scalp again, "Ah! J-judal... Ngh... hah ah, I, uh you, nnn! Judal!" She cries out his name, losing her mind as it becomes overloaded with pleasure. The feeling in her stomach kept building, as his mouth centers on her clitoris, as his index finger delves into her vagina. She cries out, the pleasure almost breaking her inner 'wall'. Eyes closing tight, she feels another finger join in to scissor her, working her loose enough to enter.

Suddenly Judal, smirks feeling her start to cum over his fingers. He quickly removes his fingers, to replace it with his tongue for a minute. Tasting her he moans, before stripping quickly, then hovering over her. He grabs her legs, throwing them over his shoulders, for better access. Situating her correctly, he slides his penis in her almost all the way. Hisaki's back arches, as her tongue comes out with a weird noise. Her eyes close at the pain, though it was thankfully mostly drowned out with the pleasure from her climax.

He waits a little while, before starting to move again. His hips work at her, completely filling her even though he wasn't fully in her. Her pants, moans, and mewls fill his head, not realizing their loud voices had drawn an audience. The door may have been closed, but the windows were wide open. So a few others, including the princes were viewing them. Judal moans, his eyes closed before opening to watch her face. He can feel as her walls begin to tighten around his member. He groans, "Jeez, you're so tight Hisaki. Ngh, it feels great, probably the best I've had. Ngh, no wonder they say virgin are perfect." He pants, his hips moving faster, as his member begins to go deeper pounding against her cervix.

Hisaki cries out, nails digging into his shoulders, "Oh Solomon! Sh-shut up stupid!" Her eyes widen as her back arches, and she chokes unable to breath for a moment as he repeatedly hits her womb. Pulling him close, she clings as her walls tighten around him, only to begin twitching as if to milk his cum, "Fuck! Th-that feels, ngh!" Her eyes close, as he moves her hips and his while she orgasms again. He groans holding back, as her leans back to flip her over and raise her ass into the air. Moving her knees shoulder width apart, he gets onto his behind her, before entering fast and hard. Judal buries himself into her hot velvet insides, as the head bursts into her womb.

Hisaki moans, fingers digging into the bed as she moves with him. They work together, bodies sweating as they pant, voices mingling. Judal pulls her face back, kissing her deeply again, as their bodies now connect in two places. Their tongues twirl, wrapping around each other's while exploring their mouths. Their bodies work together for sweet release, until it comes and Judal fills her with his semen. Panting, they fall onto the bed, Judal a top her. After a while, she moves out from under him hearing a plopping sound. She then leans into his chest, as he holds her close.

Laying there, Hisaki notices Judal's rather hot. Reaching up she feels his forehead, only to realize it's rather hot. Just to make sure, she presses her's to his and notes he's burning. Sighing her eyes roll, as she leaves the bed to get a cloth of cool water and lay it on his head. Frowning, she chuckles ignoring the pleasant soreness between her legs, "Idiot, you should have told me you were sick." Once again, Hisaki sighs, before covering him, then joining him to get some rests. When she woke up in the morning, it'd be to him wanting another round fully energized, and a painful soreness that would make it hard to walk.


End file.
